Stealing Cinderella
by Zone-Blitz
Summary: Song fic. Renton going to see Holland to get permission to marry Eureka. Song is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. This is my Second song fic, and first attempt at an Eureka Seven fic. Reviews are always appreciated.


Disclaimer: Bandai games owns Eureka 7 and all characters derivative of.

Stealing Cinderella is sung by Chuck Wicks. I don't own either of them.

**/**

**I came to see her daddy**

**For a sit down man to man**

**It wasn't any secret**

**I'd be asking for her hand**

Renton Thurston, son of Adrock Thurston, the younger of the two Thurston men both who had saved the world by connecting to a korallian. He was nervous as hell. If there was a single man on earth he feared it was Holland. He respected the hell out of the man, but he had things that he needed to do, and he doubted Holland would be happy about them.

He knocked on the door to Holland's private study and the door slid open to reveal Holland looking at several photographs he had on a set of shelves in the corner of the office. He approached his old idol and coughed slightly to alert him of his presence. It was a stupid game Holland played. Holland knew where everyone was at all times but he liked to make others uncomfortable.

**I guess that's why he left me waiting**

**In the living room by myself**

**With at least a dozen pictures of her**

**Sitting on a shelf**

Holland pretended to be shocked that Renton was in the room, "Oh my, Renton, I didn't see you there. I was lost in thought looking at these pictures. Why don't you look at them while I go get something for us to drink."

**Playing cinderella**

**She was riding her first bike**

**Bouncing on the bed**

**And looking for a pillow fight**

Renton was slightly annoyed with Holland's games but he figured if Holland asked him to do something there was probably a reason for it. He looked at the pictures and was shocked to see a much younger Eureka looking back at him. In a few of them she was alone, usually with the Nirvosh, but in a couple she was with the old guard of Gekkostate.

**Running through the sprinkler**

**With a big popsicle grin**

**Dancing with her dad**

**Looking up at him**

Eureka was smiling slightly in the pictures but it wasn't a happy smile. It was the smile of a child who was miserable but who's parents had told them to smile. It was clear she wasn't happy but Renton had to admit in her own way she was a cute kid.

She wasn't like Maeter who had a childish happy grin on her face but Eureka's smile was cute and innocent. A sharp contrast to the things that he knew she was doing when she was that age. Back then Eureka didn't understand the concept of guilt. She did what Holland told her and was happy about it. In the way she was like a kid doing something bad when a parent tells them to, she was innocent.

**In her eyes i'm prince charming**

**But to him i'm just some fella**

**Riding in and stealing cinderella**

"So this is Holland's game" Renton thought as he continued to look at the pictures. He had to admit that it was working. He actually felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain, but he battled it down and focused on his mission. Just like Holland had taught him to. He wanted to marry Eureka and unless they had Holland's approval they wouldn't really be happy, knowing that someone so important to both of them disapproved of them together.

**I leaned in towards those pictures**

**To get a better look at one**

**When i heard a voice behind me say**

**"now ain't she something son?"**

"These were taken when we were still with the Government." Holland said appearing out of nowhere with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He was looking at the pictures now also and he looked quite proud of the girl in the photographs.

"She's so beautiful." He said in the voice of a proud parent. I definitely agreed.

**I said "yes she quite a woman"**

**And he just stared at me**

**Then i realized that in his eyes**

**She would always be**

"She's turned into an absolutely gorgeous woman, and that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Renton said nervously

Holland gave him a look of confusion and Renton realized that Holland saw Eureka how she was in the pictures on the shelf. He didn't see Eureka as Renton saw her. He saw her as the strange daughter he'd adopted before the idea of the Gekkostate even existed.

**Playing cinderella**

**Riding her first bike**

**Bouncing on the bed**

**And looking for a pillow fight**

There was a picture with Talho, Holland and Eureka on the couch on the deck of the Gekko. If you didn't look too closely the three of them looked like a normal family. If you looked closely however you could see that. Eureka wasn't comfortable with Talho and was trying to get as close to Holland as possible. She looked strangely vulnerable curled up on Holland's lap.

**Running through the sprinkler**

**With a big popsicle grin**

**Dancing with her dad**

**Looking up at him**

They continued to look at the pictures and Renton noticed there was an entire shelf dedicated to shots with just Eureka and Holland in them. Renton noticed how Eureka looked so much more comfortable with Holland next to her then she did when she was alone. She had once told him that Holland was the one that kept her safe before Renton came along, and Renton could easily tell from the pictures on the shelf.

**In her eyes i'm prince charming**

**But to him i'm just some fella**

**Riding in and stealing cinderella**

Renton remembered how Holland had treated him when he and Eureka started showing interest in each other. It had usually ended with Talho yelling at Holland, and Renton on the floor with broken ribs and internal bleeding. At the time he had hated it and thought that Holland was just being an asshole, but now that he understood how the older man saw Eureka he could sort of understand where Holland was coming from. Renton realized much to his chagrin that if another guy attempted to take Eureka away from him, he'd probably be more violent than Holland ever got with him.

Holland was never entirely bent on keeping him away from Eureka. If he was Renton would have taken a round from a rifle to the head instead of various punches and kicks. It was some sort of insane test that Holland had set for him. How much pain was Eureka worth to him? How many beatings was Renton willing to take to be with his daughter? Apparently he passed otherwise he wouldn't be standing where he was standing.

**Oh he slapped me on the shoulder**

**Then he called her in the room**

**When she threw her arms around him**

**That's when i could see it too**

Holland gave a grunt of approval as he met Renton's determined stare and called Eureka to his study over the intercom. When the door slid open and Renton saw her, his breath was swept away. She had gotten even more beautiful in the two years since the second Summer of Love, and Renton thanked all the angels in heaven that their lost sister was his to hold and to love.

She seemed to understand what had gone in without even asking and when she noticed Renton wasn't unconscious, she ran over to Holland and wrapped her arms around his neck. The smile on her face was happier and more pure than any of the pictures sitting on the shelf, and that smile made it a little more bearable to give his daughter away to Renton Thurston. If he was being honest with himself there wasn't a man on any planet good enough for his adopted daughter, but Renton Thurston was the closest thing.

**She was playing cinderella**

**Riding her first bike**

**Bouncing on the bed**

**And looking for a pillow fight**

As Eureka hugged her father, Renton couldn't help but smile. The look on her face was probably the happiest he'd ever seen. There was a childish innocence there that was almost never seen on Eureka's face. In that moment she was happy. Truly happy. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could make the moment better for her.

**Running through the sprinklers**

**With a big popsicle grin**

**Dancing with her dad**

**Looking up at him**

Holland had to admit that he had never seen his daughter so happy. It made his heart warm at the thought that his daughter loved him so much that his approval meant so much to her. It made him feel strange to pass her care off to someone else. He still pictured her as the girl that he'd first unofficially adopted at the army base where they were testing the Nirvosh.

**If he gives me a hard time**

**I can't blame the fella**

**I'm the one who's stealing cinderella**

Renton watched the tender moment between father and daughter and couldn't help but smile. Eureka was now officially his. They might not have even been engaged, but at that moment Holland passed her over into his care, in the eyes of the only person that mattered they were together for the rest of their lives.

**/**

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=9KHAaRxyuQk

delete the spaces.

I just got my car back so I've been listening to a lot more music on the radio. I don't know why but this song reminded me of Holland and Renton.

Give it a listen. Country music is not the work of the devil you will not shrivel up and die. Give it a chance you might be pleasently surprised.


End file.
